Doodletones
Doodletones is a commentator who started commentaries in 2015, prior to commentaries she did everything from rants to gameplay videos and even did vlogging and a self-loathed parody series of ERB which is what she believes helped kick off her channel. She started commentaries because she thought they looked fun, but kinda went nowhere with it as she was called very boring in her delivery and tended to cut people off having nothing to say, she then became a bandwagon after she did a commentary on MasterTP10, she then took the criticism given to her and progressively got higher reception. As a commentator, she has an obsession with collecting avatars, can be very emotionally driven at times, has a bad habit of coming out with commentaries quickly, and still has the problem of repeating herself. She also gets into fights against some of her targets which causes multiple commentaries to be made relating or on the target. Doodletones vs. Perrypuss Productions A YouTuber who does sketch comedy and Let's Plays by the name of Perrypuss Productions made a rant on February 20, 2016 called "Cartoon Network Sucks!" consisting of inconsistencies and anger at the Powerpuff Girls 2016 reboot, Doodletones made her commentary "Crashing on Nostalgia Lane" where she pointed out a lot of these inconsistencies, about a month later, Perrypuss found Doodles video and made a response, blatantly attacking her, telling her to die and of course, to defend herself, Doodle made a response to that telling him if he can't take the criticism to get off the internet. He then got his friend to make a response to that basically doing a lot of the things Perrypuss did prior to that along with using Perrypuss' age as a shield against criticism, Doodle made yet another response to that repeating a lot of "Crashing on Nostalgia Lane" and "My Brain Sucks 2" instead pointed at Perrypuss' friend. Perrypuss then made a sketch called "How to Get Rid of Weeaboo's" which Doodle had reason to believe was a reference to her (as Perrypuss and friend had previously called her that several times) she then left a comment on that video calling him out, he then explained that it wasn't after her, but after her fans who were previously going after him, he then made a video burying the hatchet and calling it done, Doodle left a comment agreeing to end it and got the last word, ending this fight. Doodletones vs. Dillin Thomas On April 28, 2016 a User by the name of Dillin Thomas made a video titled "Sonic Shipping is Stupid" where he basically broke down a bunch of ships calling them all stupid,once again, the video contained inconsistencies and just kinda came off as douchey, then, Pikachamgamer64 made a commentary on that, Kuromefan made a commentary on Pika, and Doodle made a commentary on all 3 of them, absolutely hating all three of the degrees, ending it off with a "To Be Continued" where she touched on one of Dillins news segments relating to commentator NFKRZ as NFKRZ supposedly cyberbullied a viner, Doodle felt this was a one sided argument and argued against it, Dillin then made a video called "Youtubers try to roast me and fail" where he basically argued against Doodles points while being incredibly smug and condescending, but also revealing he was subscribed to Doodles review channel, Doodletones Two. Doodle made a video responding to that to back up her claims against Dillin. Dillin then claimed his act was just an act and dropped the act to do the final video where he broke down why he thinks this whole thing was retarded, Doodle dropped it shortly after, losing all care. Doodletones vs. Just A Robot's Fans On November 28, 2015 a Poketuber by the name of Giancarloparimango11 made a list of 11 Pokemon he thought could destroy the world in which a political commentator by the name of Just A Robot did a commentary on, Doodle didn't like the video and did a commentary on it, which she quickly disowned due to all the problems it had within it, but she didn't scrap it and had to deal with a flood of Just A Robot fans calling her out about it, about a week or so later Just A Robot made a video on Doodle which caused the flood of fans to get bigger as well as Doodles fans going after him, both of them kinda have since ended the non-feud against them, but Doodle has since made videos regarding JAR while commentating on The Conundrum in "White Knight Jousting" and making a video telling the fans to basically fuck off and telling her own to stand back on Robot's end. Doodletones vs. Ottomagic Critic After Doodletones' April Fools Day commentary on commentator Ottomagic Critic, Ottomagic gave off mixed reactions, at first being depressed about it, then enjoying it to the point he asked Doodle to do anohter commentary on him, then so angry about it he made a video called "Doodletones Exposed!!! (Part 1)" where he basically pointlessly attacked Doodletones for a minute while saying anyone who commentates on that video who knows Doodle is only doing it to protect her, telling people to go and spam harass her, and saying Doodle has a "diaper fetish". Doodle then made an ask.fm post addressing the video telling people don't take the video seriously, but still kinda addresses the points that Otto brought up, then a day after Doodle held a stream that Ottomagic Critic and troll commentator, Alc Sonder came in to spam, after blocking the both of them (as well as a few other troll accounts who were caught in the crossfire) Alc got angry and made a video trying to call her out. be continued Avatars * Avatars ** Tomoko (Watamote) Main 14x ' ** Cream the Rabbit (''Sonic the Hedgehog) '''10x ** Yui (K-On!!!) 7x ** Plug Cryostat (Fight Ippatsu!! Juuden-Chan!!) 5x ** "Webcam Girl" (OC) 5x ** Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls Z) 4x ** Charmy Bee (Sonic the Hedgehog) 4x ** Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) 4x ** Hazumu (KashiMashi: Girl Meets Girl) 3x ** Hello Kitty (Hello Kitty) 3x ** Mackenzie (Zoophobia) 3x ** Muffet (Undertale) 3x ** Ranma (Ranma 1/2) 3x ** Rikka Takanashi (Chūnibyō Demo Koi ga Shitai!) 3x ** Yukiko-Hime (Ghastly Prince Enma Burning Up) 3x ** Ayumu (Azumanga Daioh) 2x ** Bijou (Hamtaro) 2x ** Chiyo-Chan (Azumanga Daioh) 2x ** Dark Magician Girl (Yu-Gi-Oh!) 2x ** Madolche Magileine (Yu-Gi-Oh!) 2x ** Mahoro (Mahoromatic) 2x ** Nano (Nichijou) 2x ** "SuzyDoodle the Reviewgal" (OC) 2x ** Hand (Stock Photo) 2x ** Ashley (Warioware) 1x ** Blossom (Powerpuff Girls Z) 1x ** Bridget (Guilty Gear) 1x ** Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls Z) 1x ** Cosmo (Sonic X) 1x ** Deku Link (Legend of Zelda: Majoras Mask) 1x ** "Doodle Suzy" (OC) 1x ** Dot (Animaniacs) 1x ** Jenny XJ9 (My Life as a Teenaged Robot) 1x ** Katie Power (Power Pack) 1x ** Kirby (Kirby) 1x ** Lilligant (Pokémon) 1x ** Meloetta (Poké''mon'') 1x ** Minawa Ando (Mahoromatic) 1x ** Misery (Ruby Gloom) 1x ** Momo Momone (Vocaloid) 1x ** Nobody (Miitomo) 1x ** Numbuh Three (Codename: Kids Next Door) 1x ** Peacock (Skullgirls) 1x ** Princess Daisy (Mario) 1x ** Professor Hakase (Nichijou) 1x ** Roll (Megaman) 1x ** Sister Iceland (Scandinavia and the World) 1x ** Sona (League of Legends) 1x ** Suu (Monster Musume) 1x ** Teemo (League of Legends) 1x ** Toadette (Mario) 1x ** Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) 1x ** Yoshino (Date A Live) 1x ** Yuki Usagi (YuGiOh!) 1x Commentaries * List of commentaries by Doodletones People that commentated on her * Derterifii * Kyarex (Joke) * ZeroStar6400 * TheFieryHenry (twice) * RCV 5 * NESMario123 * Nightmare Kagamine * David the savior * Rion "Rhino" Mills * Ephromjos * Okizeme * DynamoRox4Sure * Raccoonman 900/George Raccoon * Scarlet Otaku * Akriloth2150 * Dc The lazy mouse (Joke) * Danmad297 * Equalizerfan69 * SkiHound * Dan Stein * Pikachamgamer64 (twice, once deleted) * Just A Robot * Mike J. (Joke) Co-op Partners *Rion "Rhino" Mills *Silver/TheSilverKeyblade *Scarlet Otaku *AzumangaDiohFan101 *TVBCrap *Boonslayer (twice) *NESMario123 *Darkcrimsonknight89 *オタクがん (Cancer the Weeaboo) Category:Commentators Category:Females Category:Sonic Commentators Category:Reviewers Category:Adults Category:Trans Category:American Commentators Category:Undertale Commentators Category:Date A Live Commentators